<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can touch me with slow hands (speed it up, baby, make me sweat) by TheBashfulPoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040522">you can touch me with slow hands (speed it up, baby, make me sweat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBashfulPoet/pseuds/TheBashfulPoet'>TheBashfulPoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBashfulPoet/pseuds/TheBashfulPoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really no one could blame Nicky for how things turned out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can touch me with slow hands (speed it up, baby, make me sweat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/gifts">Idnis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday my darling! I hope you had a wonderful day and don't hate me that this story is literally a year late. I hope it is appropriately smutty and is everything you wanted in some good old Nerik content.</p>
<p>Also <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51QLwPJvQq8dcInjxNfqZj?si=tY92mtMoTYmKHWTN5by_UA">playlist</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Really no one could blame Nicky for how things turned out. Honestly it was all Erik’s fault. After all who invites someone to go see the sunset as <em>friends?</em> No one that’s who. Sunsets were for cheesy romance movies and couples blissfully wrapped in each other’s arms as the dying sun painted them in hues of gold and pink. <em>Not friends</em>.</p>
<p>            And yet, Nicky spent the entire time surrounded by people cuddling up to their partners while the watched the dying sun and Nicky was left sitting on a cold fucking rock shivering his ass off because he wore only a t-shirt in the middle of <em>fall</em> while his “date” sat next to him in complete oblivion. It was infuriating if only because no matter how close he inched closer to Erik or how strategically he shivered or mentioned the dropping temperature, Erik stubbornly smiled on and prattled about the “beauty of nature” and the “joys of the outdoors” instead of wrapping himself around Nicky <em>like he should have been</em>. Or at least hiss him. It was a shame really because he looked very kissable — he’s been moisturizing his lips for <em>weeks</em> and never went anywhere without at least three Chapsticks on his person and nothing! No kiss, no snuggles, <em>nothing</em>.</p>
<p>            So really, no one could blame Nicky for getting back and feeling a little… <em>wound up</em>. Nor could they be mad at him for wanting to alleviate some of that frustration by slipping a hand down the front of his sweats and started fantasizing about a different kind of ending to his night. One that didn’t end with him alone in his bed on a Friday night.</p>
<p>            As he palmed the hard line of his erection through the soft fabric of his underwear, his mind started reconstructing the evening. In this version, no one was there; they sat side by side with their feet dangling over the edge while the sun coated them in its dying light — hues of pink and oranges and red until the whole world seemed on fire. Nicky watched as the blond slowly faded from Erik’s hair only to be replaced with pastels. He stared as pinks kissed those sharp cheek bones and reds accented the chiseled line of his haw. Yet where his Erik has kept looking forward until the sun sank below the horizon and the colors faded to the dull hues of blue and grey, this Erik slowly turns to meet Nicky’s gaze.</p>
<p>            His breath hitches as he imagines that blue locked onto his brown — those eyes filled with the admiration and wonder Nicky caught too often in his own eyes when he stared at Erik a little too long to be friendly. Then those eyes dropped to his lips and the look of adoration turned to one of desire and then Nicky really couldn’t breathe. (then again that might have been the hand he just slipped beneath his briefs.)</p>
<p>            It seemed that he didn’t need to because the next thing he knows, Erik is leaning in, a breathless, “Nicky” tumbling from those lips as a circle of black swallows the blue in those eyes. And, just for a moment, Nicky deludes himself into believing that look — that Erik could really look at him like that — and leans in until their lips meet.</p>
<p>            The kiss is perfect, the soft press of his lips igniting something deep in his core that burns low and steady as their breath mingles and their bodies press closer and closer. He doesn’t think he could burn any more until Erik’s tongue swipes at the seam of his lips and his entire being erupts in flames. He gasps but instead of drawing in breath it allows entrance to Erik’s tongue which wastes no time in tangling itself with Nicky’s — a wet slide of heat that flicks and dances around his own and makes his toes curl in his boots.</p>
<p>            Nick takes a hold of himself and squeezes until the tip of his cock is nestled in the ring of his index and thumb. He lets himself think of that wet heat, imagines it slipping from his mouth and down his neck instead. Tightening his hold just slightly, he tugs his cock, twisting his wrist just so to create a friction along the shaft that drives him further along.</p>
<p>            One of Erik’s hands starts drifting down the sides of his torso, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping beneath and the rough pads of his calloused fingers send shocks from where they touch his skin. Teeth join tongue as he starts sucking a hickey in the junction between his collarbone and neck, the sharp flash of pain mixing delightfully in the blazing trail of kisses. Nicky watches helplessly through half-lidded eyes as the world burns and burns beyond the edges of the cliff and he feels like he’s burning right along with it as Erik’s thumb catches his nipples in a light scratch of his nail. Then he feels the other hand slipping beneath the band of his pants.</p>
<p>            A few more pulls and Nicky curls the rest of his fingers around his cock and lets the head slip into his fist, the graze of callouses against the sensitive skin making his toes curl while precum smears over his fingers and shaft. He bites back the moan growing low in his throat and throws his head back against the pillow, slowing the strokes until he can feel the press of each of his fingers and every pull of skin.</p>
<p>            “Nicky,” dream Erik growls, his hand seeking the hard line of Nicky’s growing erection.</p>
<p>            Part of him, the rational and self-hating side of him, wants to pull away. Wants to say that “We can’t do this here.” Wants to put distance between them until his head clears and he doesn’t feel like he will internally combust at every touch.</p>
<p>            But that voice sounds a lot like that scared closeted boy he left back in the states a year ago. Sounds like his father.</p>
<p>            So instead he pants, “Yes. God yes, <em>touch me</em>.”</p>
<p>            And Erik does. Those long fingers curling around him and sliding a thumb over his leaking cock while his other hand pinches at his nipples and his teeth sink into his neck.</p>
<p>            “Nicky.”</p>
<p>            Dream mixes with reality and suddenly it’s no longer Nicky’s hand wrapped around his cock but Erik’s as he squeezes and tugs and runs a thumb over his slit and Nicky <em>burns</em>.</p>
<p>            “<em>Nicky</em>.”</p>
<p>            He can feel his climax building — his heart pounding his chest and his balls tightening in preparation for release. But Erik pushes on relentlessly, his pace picking up and his teeth biting harder until Nicky’s sure that he’ll have indentations in his skin for <em>days</em>.</p>
<p>            Eventually it becomes too much, and Nicky can’t bite back the deep and guttural moan that slips from his lips. “<em>Erik</em>.”</p>
<p>            A sudden thud freezes Nicky’s movement, a cold wave of dread washing over him as his hand stills buried in his underwear and wrapped around his cock. His eyes pop open and his head twists towards the noise to see Erik standing in his doorway with a white knuckled grip on the door handle and a dumb-struck expression on his face.</p>
<p>            Mortification quickly replaces arousal as Nicky feels his face flush for a completely different reason and he yanks his hands out of his pants. “Oh shit.”</p>
<p>             In his haste to straighten himself up, he ends up biting his lip too hard and knocking his head against the headboard. “Shit, fuck, ow!”</p>
<p>            All the while Erik stands there in complete silence, no doubt having witnessed Nicky with his hand down his pants and masturbating <em>while fucking moaning Erik’s name</em>.</p>
<p>            He’s so screwed. So so very screwed. If there really is a god, please let him strike Nicky down now because he’s never going to come back from this.</p>
<p>            Eventually, Erik clears his throat, shaking his head a little as if he can’t believe what he just saw (and was that a hint of disgust Nicky saw flash across his face? Shit. He’s going to have to pack his bags tonight. Fuck.) and shuts the door behind him (probably to muffle any yelling he was about to do).</p>
<p>            Nicky braces himself for the worst but instead what comes out of Erik’s mouth is a calm, “Were you just touching yourself?” He meets Nicky’s gaze head on. “While moaning my name?”</p>
<p>            And Nicky… Nicky freezes but this time for an entirely different reason. It’s not the complete and total fear he felt just a few seconds before at being caught. Nor is it the familiar tightness in his chest he gets right before a rejection. No, this time he freezes because he recognizes that look in Erik’s eyes.</p>
<p>            It’s the same one he fantasized on Erik’s face right before he leaned in to kiss him — that same circle of black swallowing a pale ring of blue. Nicky sees this and swallows, that burning in his chest returning in full force as he feels all blood race southward.</p>
<p>            In a moment of complete brazenness that he has no idea where it came from, he licks his lips, meets that stare, and says, “Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?”</p>
<p>            The look Erik gives makes Nicky <em>burn</em>.</p>
<p>            He doesn’t speak, doesn’t look away as he takes a step closer to the bed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Nicky feels as if he’s pulled in by magnetic force as his body slowly rises to its knees and crawls to meet him at the edge. Even kneeling on the bed Erik still stands a good few inches taller than him, Nicky’s eyes landing somewhere on those delectable pink lips that he wants to sink his teeth into.</p>
<p>            “Nicky.”</p>
<p>            He looks up. The blue is almost entirely gone from Erik’s eyes.</p>
<p>            “<em>Nicky</em>.”</p>
<p>            His name sounds like honey falling from those lips and Nicky wants to taste it. So, he does. He crashes into that mouth — sliding his lips home between Erik’s and sinking into the lovely heat that envelops him. A soft sigh slips from his mouth as he finally <em>finally</em> loses himself into the kiss he’s dreamed about for months. And then Erik does something Nicky never expected. <em>He kisses back</em>.</p>
<p>            Erik’s arms wrap around him, one sliding around his waist to pull their chests flush together while the other slips behind the nape of his neck and angles their faces so their noses slide together and his lips lick across the seam of Nicky’s begging for entrance. Nicky doesn’t even think before he’s gasping and granting him entrance, the wet slide of their tongues tangling and dancing as they explore each other’s mouth. He feels like he’s burning — like from that kiss alone he will internally combust in a inferno that would rival dying stars. But it doesn’t stop there.  Erik takes a step forward, kneeling on the bed and lowering Nicky down down down until his back hits the mattress and Erik’s weight settles on top of him.</p>
<p>            Those hands begin to lower and explore, tracing down the sides of his arms, the planes of his chest and stomach until they come to the edges of his t-shirt and fingers skimmed the sliver of skin exposed.</p>
<p>            “May I?” Erik pulls away and breathes against his lips.</p>
<p>            Nicky is already nodding before he can register what is being said. All he knows is that he needs Erik’s hands on him <em>now</em> — for him to touch him any way he can. “Yes, yes <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>            Erik’s fingers leave trails of fire in their wake, scorching paths in Nicky’s stomach as they trace curls and travel up his chest and flick at his nipples. Nicky swears his heart stutters in his chest when Erik rests his palm over the center of his chest, fingers splayed wide as his other comes to cup Nicky’s jaw and guide him into another bruising kiss.</p>
<p>            The kiss doesn’t last nearly as long as Nicky wants it to as Erik’s lips start sliding down his cheek, his chin, his neck until they pause at the juncture between his shoulder. At first Erik only grazes his teeth against the smooth skin, watching as Nicky shivers and arches into the touch but when the moan slips from Nicky’s lips involuntarily, Erik’s eyes glimmer dangerously before the pressure increases and he pulls the skin into a bruising bite. Nicky almost looses it then and there, his body so tightly wound from his earlier fantasy that he has to push Erik away before he embarrassed himself more by coming too fast.</p>
<p>            Mercifully, Erik backs off, releasing the spot with a soft kiss and lick before he continues his trail down, all the while he ignores the way Nicky whines and writhes under his touch. His heart is beating wildly under Erik’s palm, so much so he worries how pathetic he must seem to the older boy who can feel every drumbeat. And then Erik’s mouth closes over one of his nipples.</p>
<p>            Nicky groans, throwing his head back even as his fingers curl tighter in the hair at the nape of Erik’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer.  “Stop teasing me so much!”</p>
<p>            Erik kisses a trail up his neck to the shell of his ear where he traces it with his tongue. “Make me,” he whispers, the heavy pant of air sending shivers down Nicky’s spine.</p>
<p>            Nicky moans, twisting them over until Erik’s weight presses him into the mattress and their cocks slide together in a slow grind. He needs more — needs friction and heat and <em>Erik</em>.  He lifts his hips and presses harder against Erik until he draws a hiss from the other man’s lips.</p>
<p>            “<em>Erik</em>.”</p>
<p>            Erik gets the picture and drops his hands to Nicky’s hips, pulling them flush together before using his weight and gravity to press Nicky harder into the mattress and create a greater friction between their bodies as they grind against one another. His fingers dig into the flesh of Nicky’s ass and skim over his entrance.</p>
<p>            “What do you want me to do?” Erik pants into his ear. “How far do you want to go?”</p>
<p>            Nicky moans, “Anything. Everything.” He wraps his arms around Erik’s shoulders and ducks his head for a heated kiss that’s more teeth and tongue than anything like the soft press of lips Erik peppered him with earlier.  “I don’t care what you do as long as you do me.”</p>
<p>            The air between them changes at that admission — becoming more charged, more heated, as Erik reclaims his lips in a deeper kiss. A <em>hungrier one</em>. Clothes are pulled and thrown over shoulders until they both lay bare under the sheets and skin meets skin and a deliciously hot kiss. Without a barrier between them anymore, the hot slide of Erik’s cock against his sends a sharp zap of arousal buzzing through Nicky’s veins and a bead of precum starts leaking from the tip.</p>
<p>            For a moment they lose themselves in the sensation of skin against skin, in touch against touch as the rock together in a dance Nicky feels like they were born to do. Their tongue tangle and teeth nip as they explore and play and <em>taste</em>. Nicky’s entire body is vibrating from <em>need</em> and <em>want</em> and <em>desire</em> that he can’t help but pull Erik closer closer closer until he practically melts into his body. He won’t last long at this rate.</p>
<p>            Erik must think the same because he stills their movements with a hand on Nicky’s hip and pulls his mouth away, nipping at Nicky’s chin when he tries to follow him. “Condom?”</p>
<p>            At first the question doesn’t register, but then he’s shaking his head no. He hadn’t dared to buy some back at home and being here he never thought he’d have a chance to use them. Hadn’t thought he’d end up in bed with Erik — no matter how active his imagination liked to get.</p>
<p>            Erik groans, “I’ve got some back in my room but then I’d have to make to down the hall.”</p>
<p>            Nicky whines at the thought of losing the heat of Erik’s body against his, almost afraid that if he let Erik walk away now it would all turn out to be just some dream. It would crush him. So, he clings tighter against him. “No, stay.”</p>
<p>            “Nicky,” Erik shakes his head. “We can’t. It’s not safe-”</p>
<p>            “I know,” he clings tighter, that ugly curl of fear winding tighter in his chest. “I know okay, but just… please don’t leave.”</p>
<p>            Erik looks down at him then, pulling far enough so that their eyes meet but Nicky’s hands still stay firmly around his shoulders. Whatever he sees in Nicky’s gaze must convince him, because Erik sighs and lowers himself back down.</p>
<p>            “Okay,” he whispers against Nicky’s lips. “Like this then.” He rolls against him hard and slow, making sure Nicky feels every inch of that hard line of his cock pressing against his own. “Just like this.”</p>
<p>            Nicky moans, arching his hips almost on instinct, like his body knew the moves it was supposed to make even if he had no fucking clue what he was doing anymore. He rolls against Erik, meets his slow thrusts with ones of his own until they find an easy rhythm of push and pull and the muscles in Nicky’s stomach tighten impossibly. Then Erik’s hand slides between the two of them and wraps its long fingers and his shaft and squeezes.</p>
<p>            “<em>Fuck</em>,” he throws his head back into the mattress. “<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>            Erik chuckles even as he presses a harsh kiss to Nicky’s collar bone and begins a tortuous slide up the length, thumb pressing alongside the vein running down his shaft and teasing the leaking pink tip. On the pull down, that thumb caresses the sensitive head. The moan that pours from his lips is swallowed by Erik’s mouth and trapped between them.</p>
<p>            “God, I love the sounds you make,” Erik kisses into his skin. “If we were alone, I’d make you fucking scream for me.”</p>
<p>            Nicky keens, biting his lip to keep the noise down on a particularly rough tug. Erik’s hand now twists on the up-drag, toying with the sensitive slit of his cock and smearing the precum across the pads of his thumb.</p>
<p>            “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this — to see you beneath me moaning and writhing at my touch. You’re damn near irresistible Nicky; do you know that?”  He sucks another love bite into his skin and presses his hips against his  “I damn near took you on that cliff in front of all those people and then we come home, and I find you touching yourself while moaning my name? Fuck, Nicky.”</p>
<p>            He arches into the touch, “God yes. Touch me. Take me, Erik. I wanted you too. Please, fuck, <em>yes</em>.” The heat consumes him, coiling in his stomach and racing up his chest until he thinks he will burst from the pressure building inside him. “<em>Erik.</em>”</p>
<p>            “Let go Nicky,” he groans, pressing their foreheads together. “Come for me.”</p>
<p>            And even if Nicky wanted to hold it in, he couldn’t — couldn’t disobey the plea from those lips as they sealed over his own and stole the breath from his lungs as he let go. His world goes hazy around the edges as white-hot arousal and pleasure makes his body go limp even as it rides out the aftershocks of Erik’s touch and kiss. He’s barely aware when Erik lets go of him to finish himself off, the warm slick of his come joining the mess on Nicky’s stomach from his own completion.</p>
<p>            When the last of the waves of climax rolled through him, Nicky melts into the mattress, hands reaching for Erik who’s slumped against him in a sweat slick press of skin and heat and mess but Nicky could careless as those lips found his in a soft and sweet press that left his toes curling and flicker of heat tickling in his chest. Eventually they have to pull away for air but neither move farther than they absolutely have to.</p>
<p>            With the rapid heat of their passion gone, Nicky finds himself strangely vulnerable under Erik’s gaze as he smiles and cards his fingers through the damp fringe stuck to Nicky’s forehead.</p>
<p>            “Hey.”</p>
<p>            Nicky can’t help the ridiculous chuckle that pulls from his lips. “Hey yourself.”</p>
<p>            “So that was unexpected.”</p>
<p>            “Oh really? Because this is how I was hoping the night would end.” Erik grins and Nicky feels his face heat. “I mean-”</p>
<p>            Erik kisses him quiet. “I wanted it to end this way to, but I didn’t want to presume.”</p>
<p>            “<em>Presume?</em>” Nicky pushes himself up on an elbow, “You asked me to go watch the sunset!”</p>
<p>            “Well yeah, but you always were talking about how you wanted to explore more.”</p>
<p>            “The <em>sunset</em> Erik! You don’t get more romantic than that! I didn’t even wear a jacket! It was freezing tonight.”</p>
<p>            “I <em>told</em> you that it was going to be cold before we left the house.”</p>
<p>            Nicky flops back down, burying his face in his hands.  “Oh my god, you’re impossible. I don’t know why I want you.”</p>
<p>            Erik nudges against his hands, pressing small kisses to his knuckles, his palm, the pads of his fingers, until Nicky peaked from between them to see the blinding smile that stole his breath. “You do?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” he almost chokes on the truth of the word. “I do.”</p>
<p>            Erik slides his hands between Nicky’s, folding their fingers together and pulling them away from his face until their eyes could me unobstructed. “I want you too.”</p>
<p>            And well, Nicky really couldn’t be blamed for kissing him right then and there. After all, it was definitely Erik’s fault.</p>
<p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know funny enough this is party based on a date I've actually had (minus the smutty bits). And yes it was just as frustrating as Nicky made it out to be, but oh well, it made for a great fic premise. Hope you enjoyed this smutty interlude and that it wasn't too cringe. I'm still working on my smut skills but find myself almost hopeless when it comes to the genre. I'm much more suited to angsty pining. Well if you need me I'll be back in my hole banging out the next chapter of Shinigami!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>